


Serving the gods

by itspixiesthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Domination, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink, Porn, Religion, Smut, Submission, cocksucking, eiffle tower, humilitaion, threesom, worshiper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a worshiper of Loki, brought to his chambers as a reward for your devotion. When his brother barges in on the two of you, Loki invites him to join...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving the gods

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST SMUT!  
> I have had this little sexy one-shot scene in my head for a while now and decided to try my hand and doing a Reader Insert fic so HERE YOU GO. It is set centuries in the past, when Norse religion was still widely active and the gods still visited Midgard.  
> I hope you like it <3

Darkness enveloped you, completely. All you could focus on was the thick cock moving in and out of you, over and over. The feel of the hand tightly tangled in your hair. The rocking motion. Everything felt like a dream, warm and hazy. Your pussy swollen and filled, his cock pounding you mercilessly as you gasped and moaned for more. A blindfold secured around your eyes, keeping you in the dark. Keeping you in your skin. Binds around your wrists in front of you, keeping you docile and still.

You grip the soft sheets beneath you, your hips rutting back to meet his thrusts, aching for it deeper, harder. His laughter in your ear, taking great delight in hearing you moan for him, knowing how desperately you needed everything he gave you.  
" _Say my name_ , mortal. Who do you worship?" His whispered voice sent shivers down your spine, and a hard fast thrust had you bucking and screaming.  
_"LOKI!"_

"LOKI- oh... _OH!_ My apologies, brother" You hear a voice enter the room, deeper and boisterous. The thrusts do not stop. You feel your front being pushed into the bed, your hips pulled up higher to allow him deeper access, and your head spins at the feeling. Your pussy clenching around his cock hungrily.

"Not at all, Thor. What did you need?" His voice was casual and relaxed. A blush rose to your face as you realise that he was going to carry on fucking you, while holding a conversation with his brother. But you did not protest, too carried away by the rhythm of his thrusts. You could almost feel the awkwardness from the other god.

"I... must you? Here?" Thor's voice stammered.  
"Tsk... brother, you have rutted your fair share of worshipers, no need to cast such a doleful eye on me for indulging in _mine_." A harsh slap on your ass had you scream aloud, desperately moving your hips back, aching for more. The thought of Thor watching sent you squirming in heat, moaning all the louder.

"All of the Midgardians I have taken to my bed have been more then pleased to be there, Loki."  
At that you hear an peal of laughter from the god plowing into you. It rang through the room, loud and giddy. "And you think she is not?" He leaned over you, whispering in your ear, that smooth silk that always made you come undone.  
"Mortal, my brothers thinks I have waylaid you, taken you here against your will... why don't you tell him how _eager_ you are to serve your god?"  
You bit your lip, flushing in embarrassment. "I..am happy to serve... my lord..." You manage to gasp out, feeling his cock leave entirely before suddenly ramming deep into you. You scream again. "AHhhh LOKI!"

A nervous cough. "Yes yes you've made your point... I had news from Vanaheim, but I can see that you are... otherwise occupied. Apologies for the intrusion, brother."  
You hear the door moving before Loki called out again. "Leaving so soon? Why don't you join us? My worshipers have... _different tastes_ then yours. You might enjoy it."  
You could practically hear the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Trust me, she wont mind.... will you, my dear?" His fingers lace their way through your hair again, pulling you up roughly. You feel giddy and cannot answer, moaning aloud nervously as his pace quickens.

An awkward silence hung in the room. You could hear nothing but your own gasps and whimpers, and for a few moments you wondered if Thor had left, turning down his brothers offer to share you. You lick your lips for a second, wondering what your gods brother might have tasted like...

And then you heard the sound of clasps being undone, buckles being pulled, before you felt something hard and phallic pressed to your lips. His rumbling voice filled your ears, filled with nervous hesitation. "If.. if you wouldn't mind..."  
It was almost cute how polite he was. You heard Loki's voice cut him off with an exasperated snarl.

"No not like _that_ Thor. She doesn't want you to _ask_ her. She wants you to grab her by the hair and _force it_ down her throat." _Yes, yes... please... that's what I want...._ your thoughts swirled through your mind but you were too embarrassed to find the voice for them.  
That was why you were a worshiper of Loki. Loki knew. Loki understood your deepest, filthiest desires. Loki fulfilled them.

Thor hesitated before finally, _finally_ you felt strong hands on the sides of your head, and a cock forced its way past your lips. You hastened to open your mouth to make way for the large girth of it, but it still choked and gagged you as you began to suck. Then you felt Loki pound your pussy all the harder, pressing you to bob back and forth. You felt yourself caught between the two of them, moving forward on one and back on the other, dripping drool and girlcum all over the sheets. Thor was breathless, unlike his silent brother. You could hear his gasps and moans as he hesitatingly at first, and then confidently began to roughly fuck your face.

"Suck his cock, you _Midgardian whore_. No slacking off now..." Loki's hand came around to play with your clit as he rammed into you. Your mind was filled with one thing and one thing only: _cock._ Filling you, stretching you, gagging you. " _Harder_. Put yourself into it. _Make my brother cum._ Only then are you allowed your own release, slave." Your head swam as you heard his words, his cruel voice filling your mind and propelling you onwards. Your lips moved desperately as you ran your tongue along the underside of him, eliciting gasps and shudders from the god.

He tasted different then Loki, and he sounded different. He was less in control of himself and his passions. His hands tightened in your hair and pulled you forward, forcing himself deeper down your throat as though he needed you more then life itself.

Finally you heard him shout aloud and felt his hot seed rush into your mouth.  
" _Swallow his seed, mortal."_ You heard Loki hiss behind you. His fingers moved circles around your clit as he pressed deep inside of your pussy, slamming against your inner walls and making your legs and arms shaky. Your throat closed around Thor's length to swallow his cum, and then he pulled out of you. You could feel hands reach around your face and pull away the blindfold, Loki's thrusts picking up momentum now and you moaned loudly as his fingers played magic on your sensitive spots.

"Cum with me now, slave. That's it... I want to feel you clench around me. _Cum."_ You gasped and screamed, looking up at Thor as Loki thrust deeply inside of you, his fingers still torturing your clit to the point of insanity and then... you fell. Your orgasm mounted and then a sudden release and your whole body went taught, shaking and clenching. Loki shouted behind you, tightening his grip on your hip, and all the while Thor was watching, watched you loose yourself, come undone beneath his brother. "LOOKIII!" You screamed, before finally coming down, slumping into his bed in a heap of sweat. You could feel Loki's seed drip out of you as he pulled away, sliding out with ease.

"And _that_ , brother..." he said between pants, "Is how you fuck _my_ followers."

 


End file.
